Display devices having a display which uses an optical barrier to display a different image to the viewer to the right and left of the middle viewing direction, respectively, are commercially available. They are distributed by the company Sharp, for example, under the name dual-view display. It is known to use such dual-view displays in a motor vehicle in order to display to the driver information that is different than that displayed to the front-seat passenger. For example, the display of a navigation system may be made available to the driver, while the front-seat passenger may simultaneously watch a film.
A disadvantage of using such a dual-view display in a motor vehicle is that problems result when they are used in a motor vehicle along with traditional operating devices or operating methods that use the display device to illustrate the operator action while in operation.